


Esercizi di stile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di esercizi di scrittura ispirati a quelli di Raymond Queneau.
Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057742
Kudos: 1





	1. Originale

Originale

In una caverna un nano e un orchetto, entrambi molto bassi, si litigavano lo stesso bottino.

L’orchetto aveva la pelle verde da goblin ed un naso bitorzoluto, mentre il nano aveva una pesante armatura, dal grande elmo d’argento, e una lunga barba rossa.

Mentre le loro lamentele si alzavano alte, ecco che non visto entrò un ladro. Si trattava di un umano dal morbido mantello.

Afferrò l’oggetto più prezioso del tesoro; una spada intarsiata, e fuggì prima che i due se ne accorgessero.

Il giorno dopo, un elfo, passando di là, trovò i due litiganti, che si erano uccisi a vicenda e si appropriò del loro gruzzolo.


	2. Raddoppio

Raddoppio

In una caverna, nell’alveolo della montagna, un nano e un orchetto, rispettivamente rappresentanti uno della stirpe dei figli della roccia e l’altro della rovina elfica, si litigavano e si accapigliavano sullo stesso bottino e la medesima fortuna.

L’orchetto aveva la pelle verde, la cute color rana, un naso bitorzoluto e ricoperto di bubboni. Il nano aveva una pesante armatura, era bardato da battaglia, un grande elmo d’argento, il capo completamente cinto, e una lunga barba rossa, un grumo vermiglio di ispidi peli che gli scendevano dalle gote fino al petto.

Un ladro, un malfattore, entrò, s’insinuò nella caverna, coperto dalle loro grida, tutelato dal loro sbraitare. Si trattava di un umano dal morbido mantello, un uomo completamente avviluppato nella stoffa.

Afferrò l’oggetto più prezioso del tesoro, il più raro degli ammennicoli. Si trattava di una spada intarsiata, di una lama di meravigliosa fattura, e ratto fuggì, se la svignò, senza che i due se ne avvedessero o avessero sentore di ciò.

Il giorno dopo, a seguito del passaggio di una notte, un elfo, signore dei boschi, passando di là, vagando in quella zona, trovò i due litiganti, scoprì l’orchetto e il nano, entrambi morti per mano dell’altro, infilzatisi a vicenda, e si appropriò del gruzzolo, facendo suo il tesoro.


	3. Non

Non

Non erano all’aperto i due litiganti, entrambi non erano certamente alti, e il loro bottino non era cosa da poco.

Il verde non mancava sulla pelle del primo e non veniva meno la presenza di barba sul viso del secondo.

Non si accorsero certo del ladro che, coperto dalle loro voci non pacate, si appropriò della spada non sua.

Non il giorno prima, ma quello seguente, un elfo scoprì i loro corpi non venuti a mancare per morte naturale, ma per un colpo reciproco. Non fu per merito, ma per caso che trovò il loro tesoro e lo fece suo.


	4. Metafora

Metafora

Un grosso rospo si litigava con un furetto dalla gonfia peluria dei luccicanti ammennicoli. Si trovavano nel ventre di un titanico pesce grigio di pietra.

Un piccolo millepiedi dalle zampette leste afferrò un puntaspilli luminoso e fuggì via.

Il giorno dopo una grande aquila scese in picchiata sugli ammennicoli e se li portò via, mentre le due carcasse del rospo e del furetto stavano sventrate e abbandonate sul fondale.


	5. All'inverso

All’inverso

Presi il bottino di un orchetto e un nano che si erano uccisi tra loro. Lo trovai sicuramente il giorno dopo rispetto al misfatto. Qualcuno doveva essere passato ancora prima a prendersi una parte del tesoro. Probabilmente mentre questi due erano già troppo occupati a litigarsi, rintanati nella loro caverna.


	6. Sorpreso

Sorpreso

Un nano e un orchetto! Insieme dentro una caverna! Non si poteva credere all’immenso bottino che possedevano! Però quanto litigavano, erano furiosi l’uno con l’altro!

Poi ecco che accadde! Entrò un ladro e via con la spada! L’oggetto più prezioso era!

Incredibile, ma il giorno dopo erano entrambi stecchiti i due litiganti! Arrivò un elfo, non c’è da crederci.

… Ed ecco, una cosa veramente scioccante, l’elfo si è preso lui tutto il tesoro!


	7. Sogno

Sogno

C’erano due uomini… No, non erano propriamente tali, a cominciare dalle loro forme minute.

Andare a letto dopo una cena pesante, guardando uno dei miei film fantasy preferiti, non è stata una buona pensata.

In una caverna in cui erano ammassati così tanti tesori, c’erano queste due creature. Non ricordo cosa dicessero, ma sognando mi ricordo che avesse tutto perfettamente senso.

Tutto è così confuso.

Il ladro che ha rubato quella spada luminosa dal tesoro era stato prima o dopo che i due iniziassero a litigare?

In ogni caso posso essere sicuro che il nano avesse la barba rossa. Invece l’orchetto è più fumoso, era grigio o verde?

Ho ben chiaro, invece, un elfo che splendeva alle prime luci dell’alba. Era molto bello, coi capelli chiari e la pelle pallida.

Ha visto qualcosa di orrendo.

Non so precisamente cosa perché lì mi sono svegliato.


	8. Oracolo

Oracolo

Quando udirai litigare un nano e un goblin saprai che il bottino è stato da loro depredato.

Poi un ladro ruberà la spada, l’oggetto più prezioso, ma nessuno se ne accorgerà.

Tu sentirai le loro grida farsi sempre più nitide man mano che la notte avanzerà, ma saranno cessate prima dell’alba.

Allora tu, signore dei boschi, elfo dei popoli alti, raggiungerai quella caverna e troverai ad attenderti due corpi e grandi ricchezze.


End file.
